The Day Numbuh 362 Got Sick!
by TerrabreakerX
Summary: Numbuh 362 gets sick and has a whole lot of succesors who want her job until she recovers! The First chapter is just a pilot chapter. This could be [and probably will be] a bit 1362 later on but for now it has no couple. Anywho, Enjoy! Postponed inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya Guys! Welcome to my first ever fic! This is a little idea I came up with while daydreaming in Maths (don't ask...). Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND. If I did, 1 and 362 would be together by now. I do however own Numbuh 225 and any technology he

has [any resemblance to any real life person or someone else's character is pure coincidence, I simply made him up.

The Day Numbuh 362 Got Sick

T'was an interesting day at the Sector V treehouse. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the flowers were blooming. Well, it wasn't that interesting at all really. In fact, it would start to get a lot less interesting very soon for the members of Sector V. Numbuh 1 was reading out the KND global command report of the morning, a report which no tired KND operative likes to listen to. This is where our story begins.

As usual, Numbuh 1 began with a talk on the benefits of Hamster Hygiene, which, as far as Numbuh 5 was concerned, wasn't beneficial at all. She sat next to Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4, who obviously couldn't be bothered to listen to the gruelling speech Numbuh 1 had prepared and instead decided to swap Yipper cards. Both boys were hunched over, clutching the cards in their grubby little paws and whispering to each other. Right now, she couldn't think of anything better to do than to grab both sets of the boys' cards, rush to a window and throw them all outside, laughing manically as she did she, as both boys screamed in anguish and sorrow... but she had to be patient... They would get it someday... Yesss...

She attempted to shift her attention back to Numbuh 1, but quickly found that even Numbuhs 2 and 4 were probably doing something a lot more interesting than what Numbuh 1 was saying. _Now would be a great time for Numbuh 86 to randomly appear in that rocket of hers to whisk Numbuh 1 away on an important secret mission_... She tipped her head back and closed her eyes... _Yeah right..._

Suddenly, Numbuh 1 paused in his report ("Rainbow Monkeys also need to be cleaned regularly!") and looked up through a top window.

"What on earth??" he yelled and dived off of the platform, just before a KND MAP (Moonbase Attack Pod) ploughed through the top of the building and crashed, nosecone first, into the platform.

_Wow! _Numbuh 5 thought, quickly jumping up as Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 did the same. _That was convenient!_

Numbuh 1 was obviously a bit disturbed as he helped himself to his feet, but got back in his mood pretty quickly.

"Ah wonder what that crazy girl wants this time!" Numbuh 4 spoke up, walking toward the door of the MAP, which had yet to open. "Get out here ya silly girl, what do you want this time??"

Then the MAP door slowly opened. A figure was seen inside.

"About time!" Numbuh 4 yelled, but then stopped in his track. Because the figure wasn't a girl. It was a boy. A KND operative stepped out, his hands behind his back, surveying the room quickly with his piercing grey eyes. He wore custom blue armour, with a blue colander-made-samurai helmet on his head. The helmet had an arced top which joined onto a number – 225. The boy stopped as soon as he saw Numbuh 1, who was currently busy trying to be noticed. His eyes flared in surprise, but then went back to normal as he spoke:

"You're needed at the KND Moonbase. Now."

Numbuh 1 flushed, it was not normal for him to have his perfectly ordered treehouse crashed by a stranger who then intends to take him to the moon for some odd reason.

"B-But... Why?" He managed to stammer.

"I'll tell you why when we're there. Just get in." He grabbed Numbuh 1 by the shoulder and roughly forced him into the MAP. "You'll have a report by noon today." He said to Numbuh 5 and then got into the MAP himself. There was a brief pause as the hatch closed, then the reverse thrusters activated, shooting the Pod back up to where it came from. Numbuhs 2-5 walked to look up the large hole created by the entrance of the Pod; it was out of sight already.

"So..." Numbuh 3 said. "Wanna play some Frisbee?" She pulled one out of nowhere.

"Sounds good to me." said Numbuh 2.

"Eh, why not." said Numbuh 4.

All eyes turned to Numbuh 5.

"All right..." she sighed happily as she walked over to join them. "It'll be better than a stupid global command report anyway."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ends Chapter 1! What does the Moonbase want with Numbuh 1? Could it have something to do with the title? Will I stop making a fool of myself with questions? All these will be answered [I hope in Chapter 2. Until then, please read and review [constructive criticism is welcome, flames ARE NOT. Flamers will be eaten by me, collecting my dark harvest with a cold iron blade! Mwhahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there and welcome to the second chapter of The Day 362 Got Sick! I'd like to thank my first reviewer, Salvaje, for his comments. Now, a disclaimer!

I [sadly don't own KND – I do own Numbuh 225 and Numbuh 396, plus any of 225's specialised technology.

On with the story!

_**The Day Numbuh 362 Got Sick – Chapter 2**_

Numbuh 1 watched glumly as the MAP sped quickly away from the green, lush surface of planet earth towards the cold, dark and depressing surface of the Moon, which could be seen now through the front nosecone. Numbuh 225 sat in the pilot's chair, although it was fairly obvious that he was not driving but had just let the ship on auto-pilot. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, as the moon seemed to come closer and close. Then, Numbuh 1 decided to break the silence.

"So... Who exactly are you, anyway? What sector do you belong to?" he asked, turning to look at the back of Numbuh 225.

"That's not for you to know right now... What I can tell you, however, is why you're being up taken up to Moonbase command." Was the reply. 225 swivelled round in his chair to face Numbuh 1. "Numbuh 362 has been taken ill with the flu. We need a new, albeit temporary, leader."

Numbuh 1 sat in shock for a moment.

"Rachael? The Flu? How did it happen?" He managed to say.

"She went on a rescue mission." 225 replied. "But she met up with the Common Cold. She rescued the sector, but she and her advance guard all came down with serious head colds the next day. She's being treated at the Moonbase General Hospital. You can see her later, if you wish. But now..." He gestured to the open hatch, his grey eyes flaring in surprise again. "We both have pressing matters to discuss with Numbuh 86."Numbuh 1 started. While they had been talking, they had arrived without either operative noticing. 225 walked down the ramp and out into the hangar – after a brief pause Numbuh 1 followed him.

"Wait!" He called to 225, who stopped. "Can't we see Rachael now?"

"No." replied 225 coldly. "We have matters to discuss with 86." He turned and continued walking to the exit. Numbuh 1 felt his anger rise at the casual dismissal of his request, but followed anyway. As they reached the exit, Numbuh 1 saw Numbuh 396, the Moonbase Surgeon General, walking towards an operating room. He tried to call out to him, but 225 pulled him onwards, the cold steel walls getting... somewhat darker as they reached the command deck. When they entered the deck, Numbuh 86 turned from looking out into space to greet them. She seemed to have been crying. For a split second Numbuh 1 thought he saw 225 smirk at the sight of Numbuh 86 so unmanned, but then guessed he must have imagined it – Numbuh 225 looked just as unreadable as before.

"I have returned from earth and filled Numbuh 1 ion on the situation."

"Good. Ah hope the new Global Tactical Officer has also been told what his new job will require? She replied, wiping away a tear.

There was a split second of silence. Then...

"What??" Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 225 shouted at the same time. "But you're the Tactical officer!"

"Not for now." Numbuh 86 said. "Numbuh 362 came round while you were gone. She said ah should be temporary leader until she's better. Any objections? None? Good! Now, get out! Numbuh 1, you may now go visit Numbuh 362." Both boys saluted stiffly and then slowly left the room. After leaving, Numbuh 225 turned to Numbuh 1.

"Do you think Numbuh 362 would have wanted a vote if she was ever sick?"

Numbuh 1 felt his anger return, he let it go out this time.

"Why would you care?" He curtly replied. "You weren't so considerate to her earlier!" He then stalked off to the hospital without another word.

225 watched him go, then sadly turned and walked in the opposite direction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww, poor Numbuh 225! Well, that concludes chapter 2! I hope you liked it! I might not update for a bit, I'm gonna be getting Pokemon Diamond soon, but... Anyway, read and review please!


	3. Numbuh 86's Reign

Hiya guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've been playing Pokemon Diamond, it's really good! This chapter starts with Numbuh 86 having just become temporary Supreme leader. I'd like to thank all my reviewers too, so, thank guys!

Now, for a disclaimer: I don't own KND, I do however own Numbuhs 225, 226 and 227 and their ship and Numbuh 396. Onto the story we go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 3 – The Day Numbuh 362 Got sick**_

Numbuh 1 nervously paced around outside the KND hospital, worried; not just by whether or not Numbuh 362 would get better, but also what he should say when he actually went in to see her. He paced outside for a short while longer, until the door into the ward slowly opened and Numbuh 396 stepped out, removing his sterile gloves.

"Is she ok?" Numbuh 1 quickly asked.

"Yep, she'll be fine. She just needs a short break from work, that's all. I'd say... a week, maybe two and she'll be bright and... Ahem... as happy... as usual. You can see her now if you wish." He said, walked past Numbuh 1 to another ward.

"Great, thanks!" Numbuh 1 replied, smiling. He walked through the open door into the grey, boring interior of the Hospital ward and saw Numbuh 362. She was wearing her normal pyjamas and was looking quite bored. When she saw him, however, she smiled and waved him over.

"Nigel!" She yelled happily, obviously wanting to get up and hug him, but she suddenly sneezed violently and was stopped from doing so.

"Heya Rachael." He said, his smile threatening to leave his face, as he walked over and pulled out a chair from nowhere. "How have you been?"

"Not too bad, thanks." She replied. "Just really bored. You?"

"I'm great, thanks, especially now I've seen you're ok." She blushed furiously, but this was hidden by a random bout of sneezing. "So..." he continued. "Two whole weeks in bed with no paperwork, no kids to annoy you and a free plasma... screen... TV..." he suddenly turned to the TV, captivated by it, then suddenly turned back to Rachael, embarrassed.

"I know!" She happily replied. "It will be a bit boring though... To be honest I'm already bored with looking at this grey – if I look out the window, I see grey. Inside, I see grey. Soooooooooooooooooooooo boring."

They continued chatting about fairly mundane things like what kind of pizza topping they both liked and whether Numbuhs 3 and 4 would ever get together. Then...

"Oh, I forgot to say." Numbuh 1 said. "Numbuh 86 is now temporary Supreme leader."

"Ah. She won the vote, I see?"

"Vote? I thought you told her to be Supreme leader while you were ill?" He said, his smile turning to a look of puzzlement.

"I did? But... Well, that's odd... I never said that." She replied, also puzzled. They were suddenly distracted by the sudden turning on of Numbuh 362's plasma TV. At full volume.

"NUMBUH 1! GET TO THE COMMAND DECK RIGHT AWAY! THIS IS AN ORDER!" Came Numbuh 86's voice through the speakers, burning both 1 and 362's ears.

"Ow..." Numbuh 1 said, his ears ringing. "Well, I guess I'd better get going now." He stood up to leave.

"Please do visit again" She said, kissing him goodbye on the cheek.

"I will." He said, walking out. It only really hit him that she'd kissed him when he left. He was so happy at this that he failed to notice there was no Numbuh 396 in the hospital. He also failed to notice the large lack of boys around the Moonbase...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numbuh 86 smirked in her command throne, looking out into space as one of her Girl Guard told her that the plan was proceeding well.

"We have sent a communication to Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 and 5. They are on their way now, as you requested my lady."

"Very good." She replied. "They will receive what they deserve. "What about 225?"

The girl guard bowed very low, which meant trouble, or failure.

"I beg your pardon, my lady... But he and Numbuh 227 escaped with the others of his squad."

"It does not matter, that coward can run where ever he wants. We have more... pressing matters to attend to. Are you ready..."She smiled. "For the upgrade?"

"Yes, my lady. We are ready." The guard spoke, her voice becoming monotone.

"Excellent." Numbuh 86 smiled again. "Gather the others. It is time." Then, as the guard left, she laughed at a maniacal laugh, quite unlike her normal one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numbuh 5 sat in the Numbuh-1-free throne, brooding as the SCAMPER slowly approached the Moonbase. Maybe it was the fact that Numbuh 86 had told them to come instead of Numbuh 1 that made her uneasy. She was interrupted from her thinking by Numbuh 2's voice cutting across the room.

"Uh... Numbuh 5. There's another ship straight ahead of us. It looks like one of ours, but I haven't seen the design before. Oh, wait..."He squinted at his screen, his fingers typing away. "They're slowing down and offering a visual transmission." He turned around. "Shall I proceed?"

She gave it some thought and then said:

"Proceed, slow us down next to it." She ordered. The ship shuddered and then stopped in the dead of space, next to the triangle shaped fighter, which Numbuh 5 could now see clearly through a porthole. It was coloured yellow and had a large, black KND logo on its side.

TRANSMISSION BEGINNING. PROCEED TO MAIN SCREEN COMMUNICATION NOW.

Numbuh 5 moved to the screen as it activated. It showed the inside of the fighter. Atop the command throne was... Numbuh 225, his cold, grey eyes observing them all.

"Ah, Numbuh 5." He said. "Good to see you."

"You again." She snarled back. "Where's Numbuh 1?"

"He's on the Moonbase. Numbuh 86 wanted him about something. But I suggest you turn around. You do not want to go there."

"Oh, really?" She snarled again. "You can't stop us."

"Well, we could blow you out of space." Another of 225's sector spoke up, a cheery operative with red armour and helmet, arcing up to a big 227 at the top. In contrast to Numbuh 225, whose hair was dark blonde, he was definitely brown, his eyes a sharp blue.

"Weapons batteries are at maximum." remarked another of 225's crew, a girl with black, curly hair and a helmet, yet again arcing up, but this time ending in a 226.

"Pah!!" Numbuh 4 spat. He was getting angry now. "They won't get past our shields."

Numbuh 226 raised an eyebrow, her face smirking.

"Oh really brother?" She said. "Maybe you should take a look outside." Sector V did so. They saw... Lots and lots of tomato rockets and lasers... pointing their way. _So that was what she meant when she said... weapons at maximum... _thought Numbuh 5. Back at the screen, 225 chuckled.

"Put the weapons away Numbuh 226." Sector V heard the lasers and rockets returning to their holsters. "We can't force them to turn around. Well, we can..." He smiled. "But we won't. If they want to walk into this death-trap, they can. But just a warning." His face returning to seriousness. "I suggest you bring a lot of weapons to the Moonbase. To know what you will be fighting... Consider what 86 hates the most and considers the most stupid. Then think of the opposite to that. 225 out." The screen switched off, (TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED!) and the other fighter shot away. As they continued back on their course, Numbuh 5 pondered the ominous warning. _What 86 hated the most? Adults and ... Boys... The opposite of that?_ The answer made Numbuh 5 shudder suddenly...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! My first cliffhanger! I hope you guys liked it! Part 2 of 86's reign will be along soon, so R/R please! Til then, see ya!


	4. Numbuh 86's Reign Part 2

Hiya again guys! Sorry about the fairly long wait – I've been giving my all to Pokemon Diamond at the moment, it's a brilliant game. Anyway, here we go again! First, I'd like to thank my 5 reviewers again. To refresh your memories, chapter 3 ended with 225's ominous warning of what Sector V was going to face on the Moonbase. Now, for a disclaimer!

Disclaimer – I don't own KND or any of it characters. None of my characters will appear in this – My sister's character, however, will appear in this, see if you can spot her!

_**Chapter 4 – The Reign of Numbuh 86 Part 2**_

Numbuh 5 paced nervously around the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. they were in. She did not know exactly why she was nervous, but she knew that it had something to do with 225's cryptic warning. _Why would we be fighting girls, though?_ She thought to herself. _A very weird warning indeed. They were all in the KND, weren't they? What if all the other girls had rebelled? Or if all the boys had rebelled and 225 expected Sector V to side with the boys, because the majority of them were boys? I just don't know_, she thought again to herself, as her mind began to bring up lots of possible conspiracy theories. _We'll just have to wait and see, I guess._

As they approached the Moonbase, they were hailed by Alpha Station G, one of the many defense stations situated around the Moonbase. Its' current pilot was Numbuh 23, who wasted no time in asking what was going.

"We don't know yet." Numbuh 5 replied. "In fact, we were on our way to find out."

"Oh..." 23 replied. "I hope you find out soon. I can't raise any of our other stations, or the Moonbase. I think perhaps the only reason we can even talk to each other is because we're practically side by side.

"Ok, we'll see you soon." 23 frowned sadly and cut the transmission, letting the ship speed swiftly past her.

As they came closer to the Moonbase, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. suddenly grounded to a total halt. Then, there was a terrible screeching sound as two M.A.P.s ploughed into the hull and opened their boarding areas, revealing two of Numbuh 86's GirlGuard.

"What do you guys want?" Numbuh 2 was practically on the verge of tears at the sight of his beloved ship so destroyed.

"We have come to escort you to the Moonbase. Girls in one pod, boys in the other. Get in." They spoke at the same time in a monotone voice.

"Wait, I think we need to think about it first." Numbuh 5 said quickly, remembering 225's warning with a start.

The guard raised their weapons.

"We can escort you by force if we have to." They said, without emotion.

There was no choice after that...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Numbuh 1 reached the command deck, he was beginning to realise that something was wrong. He saw no boys on his way to the centre, but even then, he was not too concerned. Then, when he reached the centre, he saw no boys again, but what really made him worried was the sight of Numbuh 86, on the command throne, smiling and laughing manically out into space. This... isn't good. Numbuh 1 decided, as he slowly approached the throne. Numbuh 86 turned as he approached and shouted:

"A BOY! RESTRAIN HIM!" Two GirlGuards appeared, running from nowhere and grabbed him, restraining him using a handcuffs.

"What on earth??" He screamed. "What are you doing?"

"Ah suppose you haven't bothered to find out?" She said, smiling. "As usual, boys, too dum to read the news. Well, if you were educated, you'd know that Boys are now illegal. You and your species are now not allowed, anywhere. You will all be locked and stuffed into jails – forever! In fact..." 86 spread her arms. "This organization is now the Girls Next Door!"

"What? You can't do that!"

"Oh, Ah certainly can!" She retorted. "Thanks to my status, Ah can change the rules or name of this organization at will! You can't stop me!" She picked up the Microphone. "All Girls report to the Movie screening room for a special meeting. There WILL be rainbow monkeys!" She smiled as they both heard exciting screaming from the decks below and the rumble of lots of feet.

"Curse you..." Numbuh 1 sighed... "You know their weakness..."

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the screening deck...

Numbuh 21212 heard the announcement. Numbuh 21212 understood... most of it... But, she HATED rainbow monkeys. Just as she was deciding on whether or not to hightail it off to a safe place, like the candy bar, a crowd of hungryforrainbowmonkeyfangirls ran in, pushing her towards the movie.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, as the crowd pulled her towards the worst place on the moon for her. "NOT RAINBOW MONKEYS!" She screamed as they took her away.

------------------------------------------------

"What are you planning?" Numbuh 1 growled at 86, who was still smirking.

"It's already been achieved, you fool! Look around! Girls now rule the moon and will soon rule the earth!" She maniacally screamed.

"I'm not afraid of you! We will stop you!" yelled Numbuh 1 defiantly.

"You and who else?" 86 retorted. Numbuh 1 was about to reply, but then... BOOOOOOM!!

"What was that?" Numbuh 86 said, momentarily wrong footed. "Bring up the viewscreen on the location of the explosion!"

Seconds later, the screen came up, showing... Sector V!! They were running through the corridors of the Moonbase, shooting ever GirlGuard that appeared with lasers. As they reached the camera that the viewscreen was located at, Numbuh 5 raised her laser, screamed "WE'RE COMING FOR YOU NUMBUH 1!" and fired, destroying the camera and disconnecting the screen.

"See?" Numbuh 1 was smirking now. "I'll be rescued in no time."

86, then randomly, started laughing manically again.

"Fool! You'll be long dead by then!" She yelled. "Guards! Bring in... THE UPGRADED ONE!

A door opened. It came out. Numbuh 1 screamed. It advanced on him. She laughed again...

TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 is done! Part 3 of Numbuh 86's reign will be coming up soon! I hope you liked this. Until next time, Rate and Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya guys! Just a few things to clear up before I start.

My computers' gonna be under some maintenance for a week, starting on Saturday, GMT. This means that, sadly, there'll be no chapters for a week, but I'll have drafted the next one over the update to my computer, so look forward to that!

To respond to a couple of reviewers:

AAR-Luver: Thanks for the idea, it won't be in this chapter, but it will be later. Thanks for the review two!

KNDfreak: To add chapters, all you gotta do is have the chapter in your documents, then go to your story, choose content/chapters and add the chapter. That should do it!

Ok, onto the story! But first, a disclaimer!

Disclaimer – I don't own KND, but I do own Numbuh 225 and his squad.

-------------------------------------------------------

Numbuh 1 screamed. He screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed.

"Yes, frightening isn't she?" Numbuh 86 grinned.

Numbuh 1 stopped screaming for a second, looked at her and said:

"Who's scary?"

"Can't you see her?" Numbuh 86 frowned.

"I can't see a thing past two metres, you took my glasses."

"Oh... Then why were you screaming?" She said, puzzled.

"Oh." Smirked Numbuh 1. "I saw your face."

There was a split second pause, then-

"I WILL NOT BE TALKED TO LIKE THAT!!!" Numbuh 86 roared, her face turning red raw. "GirlGuard 2! Give him his glasses so he can see her!" The guard complied, shoving his glasses roughly on his face. What he next saw made him speechless...

Speechless with laughter.

Numbuh 86 started laughing again, she had obviously taken his silence for a scared stiff silence. Numbuh 1 felt, again, that it was only right and proper to correct her mistake.

"I'm not silent because I'm scared." He explained. "I was silent because I was laughing."

86's smile dropped, she frowned, then growled at him:

"WHY?? WHAT IS SO FUNNY?"

"Your "upgraded one" has been terribly "upgraded"". He replied smugly.

Before she could make another angry reply, the wall behind her randomly blew up. Everyone ducked. Then, Sector V burst in, weapons raised.

"Ok, hands up everybody!" roared Numbuh 5, her stolen laser held high in her hand.

"Guys!" yelled Numbuh 1 happily, waving his manacled hands in recognition.

"It's Numbuh 1!" All of Sector V started to rush over to see him and then stopped. They had seen the upgraded one...

In seconds they had begun laughing.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE LAUGH??" 86 roared.

Numbuh 2 wiped a tear from his eye, still chortling.

"Well..." He smiled. "Have you actually looked at... whatever that is supposed to be?"

"Of course..." Numbuh 86 said, momentarily wrong footed. "I made her design. The upgraded one is my greatest creation. Why?"

"Well, Abby thinks you should look again." Numbuh 5 giggled. She probably should have actually looked at what she was making. The "Upgraded one" was just one of her GirlGuard, crudely strapped inside a few cardboard boxes with a slightly intimidating helmet visor, a saying atop it saying FEAR ME, in big letters.

"Pah, Ah don't need your thoughts!" 86 said. "Destroy them, GG01!" The makeshift GirlGuard lifted its arms as though to crush them, then suddenly stopped.

"Wait." She said. "Why should I?"

86 staggered, confused, then turned angry again.

"Cause ah ordered you to, fool! Now do it!"

"Well... I'll have to think about it. Now's my lunch break!" The guard disappeared, a hatch was opened in the back of one of the boxes and she got out, walking towards the cafeteria.

86 turned to Sector V, who were all smirking and still laughing.

"Well then! Ah'll take you myself!" She started laughing maniacally again, as one of her DODOs, heavily converted, rose from the ground and formed a giant robot around her. Sector V stepped back, horror struck, as hundreds of fully primed rockets emerged from the hull of this monstrosity.

"PREPARE FOR..." The robot roared, but that was as far as it got. Numbuh 225's ship broke through the glass of the command deck, crashing into the head of the robot [knocking 86 out, which Sector V was thankful for, which toppled and fell over in a crumpled heap. The ship then landed on the neck of the robot and its' hatch opened, spewing white fog-like smoke onto the deck. Sectors N, C and X jumped out [Numbuh 13 tripping over of course, weapons raised, followed closely by 225 himself, who shouted:

"Hands up 86! You're under KND arrest!" Then, all the smoke cleared and 225 looked around, confused.

"Uh... Where is she?" He asked the room. When the room gave no reply...

"You're standing on her, you crashed into her robot." Numbuh 3 said cheerfully.

"Ah." 225 looked down, noticing the robot for the first time. "I'll take it I missed something, eh?"

------------------------------------------------------

"Ok..." 225 muttered as 226 and 227 dragged 86 off to a prison cell. "That went surprisingly well."

"I know!" Numbuh 1 said from a close distance. "In fact, it went a lot better than it usually does." He looked over at the gleaming ship of 225's. "Nice ship, by the way."

"Thanks. A C-CLASS FIGHTER, if you were interested. Anyway..." He sighed. "Sorry about what I said earlier. I was insensitive back there.

"It's ok." Numbuh 1 smiled. "I just got a bit upset. I guess it comes with being a leader."

"Hehe..." 225 smiled. "You're a better leader than you think Numbuh 1. Now then. How're we gonna do this next vote?"

"However we do it, I want no chance of becoming leader." Numbuh gave a shudder to prove his point."

"Nor do I." Agreed 225. Suddenly, as they realised what exactly the two leaders were talking about, the others there began saying "count me out" and "I don't want to", too.

"Why do I think that this is going to be really hard?" sighed Numbuh 1, then the two set to work.

------------------------------------------------------

There we go guys! Ok, two more things to do before I go.

Commando

-

Class

Light

Aircraft

Swiftly

Superbly

Fires

In

Grownup

Heavy

Territories

Extra

Responsibly

Secondly, I'm gonna need your guys help to decide who should be leader next. All you have to do is post the name of any KND operative you want to be leader in your reviews. When my comp gets back up I'll tally the results and finish my chapter based on them. The only ones who can't be voted in are:

Any of my characters

Any of my sister's characters

Numbuh 1

I hope your school summer holiday goes as good as mine shall. Til next we meet, see ya guys!


	6. The Voting

Hiya guys! I'm back up and running again now, in time for another chapter!

First off, the voting. Thanks to the two who revieved and voted! As you can see by clicking the review button Numbuh 60 won out, more on that later.

Next, a disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KND. I do own Numbuh 225 and the others of his sector [225-240, 250-253. I don't own Numbuh 21212, she is my sisters' character.

Now then, the chapter last time ended with the arrest of Numbuh 86. This starts one week later.

-------------------------------------------------

Numbuh 1 sighed. He had been stuck on the Moonbase for a week, having taken up the position of Temporary Global Tactical Officer while 86 served her time. This meant an incredible amount of paperwork. It didn't help that the organisation of the voting had taken much longer than he or 225 could have ever expected. First they had to find out who actually wanted to run, which took a few days to find everyone. Then they had to get enough paper and pencils, which took days to arrange, then Father had attacked all the paper ships, thinking that the KND was going to build a weapon made of paper to use against the adults. They had to repel that, which cost them a great amount of ammo and had several senior operatives [including Numbuhs 10, 20,000 and 239 frozen solid by ice cream men counterattacks. Then they had had to give out all the slips of paper and pencils, get them back in and start tallying up the results. Numbuh 1 still had 10 more slips in his pile, with 100 more next to it shared by 225 and him. _Speaking of 225..._ Nigel frowned. _He appears to have... fallen asleep. _Slightly amused, Numbuh 1 tapped him on the shoulder. Nothing happened. He tried again, still nothing. Nigel sighed. He drew in breath...

"WAKE UP SOLDIER!!" He slapped 225 over the back of his head, causing him to fall off his chair. He woke up though.

"Ah. Thanks for that." He surveyed both vote piles. "Only about 100 and a bit to go..." He sighed. "I hate doing this. I've heard you hate it two. Being stuck on the Moonbase, it's not exactly the best place to be. I would usually be doing the same as you, you know, doing missions and stuff. The only time I usually take a break is on my holiday, but even then I have to check up on the KND Fortbase."

"Wait." Nigel looked up sharply from the pile of votes he was reading. "Did you say there's a Fortbase?"

"Yeah. Terribly boring. It's the 6th most important KND base, yet no KND operative has actually manned it for years. I'm the only one commissioned to actually check up on it."

"So... How can it be the 6th most important base if it's rarely even used?"

"Well, it contains most of our oldest history records and it's a great historical site for the KND. There was a battle between the adults and the kids there, 300 years ago." 225 picked up a stack of slips, then continued. "It also has a wickedly cool artillery cannon. I've never been able to try it though." He started tallying the results again. Numbuh 1 was about to ask more questions about this mysterious Fortbase, but Numbuh 226 came in, saluted the both of them and said:

"Numbuh 225 sir, we have a code S requiring your immediate attention."

"Where is she?" 225 sighed, sounding as though this happened often.

"The candy deck. Giving out free candy. She wants to get elected."

"Not again..." 225 groaned. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to sort this out." He pulled on his helmet. "I'll be back as soon as I can Numbuh 1." He said as he walked off with 226.

Numbuh 1 sighed. This would take a while.

-------------------------------------------------

Numbuh 21212 was happy. She had already taken control of these kids' minds using her "get free candy" motto, but she was not yet satisfied. She had to get all the kids to vote for her and her policy... THE DEATH OF RAINBOW MONKEYS!

"Yes, free candy for all! Take as much as you want!" she gleefully cackled. "For soon you shall hate Rainbow Monkeys!" Everyone stopped eating to glare at her. "Uh... I mean... More free candy!" Everyone cheered, then suddenly fell silent. "What's up? You don't like Blurpleberry?" She asked, then turned around. Numbuh 225 was behind her, with a large version of a S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R. pointed at her back.

"Oh, Heya bro! What's up?"

"What are you trying to do?"

"I'm gonna get elected as Supreme leader!" She beamed. "Want free candy?"

"No. You can't get elected, anyway."

"Why not?" She grumbled.

"Two good reasons. First off, the voting is over - the results are being tallied. Secondly, you're a relative of me."

"Aw... What about Mr. Foffus?" She held up the unicorn hopefully.

"No... Wait, what? Never mind. Did you know that selling Blurpleberry candy without a license is punishable by arrest?" He smiled, holding the S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R. threateningly.

"Uh... I gotta go!" She jumped up, produced two drills from nowhere and drilled down to the floor below.

"Hopeless." 225 muttered. He then stalked off to join Numbuh 1.

-------------------------------------------------

_Tomorrow..._

Every single KND operative was gathered was gathered in the Kids Next Door Super Convention Centre [or KNDSCC for short for the announcement of the next Temporary Supreme Leader. There was shouting and screaming for the possible candidates to come out, but they waited below the stage, unaware of who had won. Only two operatives knew who had won, but there was currently an argument going on between those two operatives about a much more trivial matter...

"You go out!" – "No, you go out!"

"You knew first!" shouted Numbuh 1. Numbuh 225, who was also getting angry, roared in reply:

"Does that matter? You outrank me! You're the GTO, I'm just a captain!" With that he pushed Numbuh 1 onto the touch-activated platform, which rocketed him up to the waiting crowd. Numbuh 1 sighed as the crowd cheered at his appearance.

"Very well..." He sighed again, taking a deep breath. "The new temporary Kids Next Door Supreme Leader is..." The crowd waited with baited breath.

"Numbuh 60!"

The crowd roared its approval as the Arctic Base commander shot up on another platform.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULE!" He roared as fireworks began on the outside of the centre.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULE NUMBUH SIXTY SIR!" The crowd screamed in reply.

_To be continued_

-------------------------------------------------

Ok, that's the end of chapter six! Sorry about the day-late arrival, I was forced off the comp a couple of times. Until next time then, read and review please, see ya!


	7. Author's Note

The Day Numbuh 362 Got Sick – Postponed

Just a short note to say that, unfortunately, I'm gonna have to temporarily postpone writing of this story. I haven't been able to come on and update it for a while now [computer issues and I feel like I've reached a block that can't yet be passed.

This doesn't mean I won't be writing other things, I plan to start a Runescape fic and a Totally Spies/KND crossover this week. Eventually I will return to this story, hopefully with more writing experience.

Thanks to all my reviewers so far, sorry I have to postpone this, I hope you understand.

Until next we meet.


End file.
